


the bungalow

by tinacita



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doctor tom and his new girlfriend elena go on a beach getaway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bungalow

**Author's Note:**

> this week's ttt submission
> 
> enjoy!

_Of course I hit all this traffic tonight! I need to get home and finish packing because Tom and I are leaving in … 1 hour!!_

I was so excited on my way home. This week had been grueling, but my reward was going to be spectacular. Tom and I were going away for a few days.

We’d been seeing each other for a few months now, and both of us had been crazy busy. I was relieved when he agreed that we should take it slowly, especially after that whole incident when he took care of me.

That had been utterly embarrassing, but we realized that we liked each other, and wanted to see where it went. At least we understood that we had chaotic schedules for a bit.

However, when he asked me if I could get away for a few days, I thought my heart stopped! I’m even more excited because we’re going to the beach!

At first, I was terrified. I mean, after all, the good doctor is exceedingly handsome. I can only imagine how luscious his body is! Tom looks SO good fully clothed; I might need to be resuscitated when I see him in his swim trunks…

Plus, I certainly don’t look like a model. But so far, he hasn’t seemed to mind. I smiled, recalling how he told me just the other day how he loved that there was actually something to hold on to!

I did buy 2 swimsuits, to be on the safe side—a one piece with a low front and even lower back, and a not so string bikini. That way, if I wasn’t feeling so confident, I could wear the one piece and still feel sort of sexy.

Thankfully, the traffic was starting to ease up. If I kept thinking about me in a bikini, I was going to psych myself out!

I rushed into the building, and impatiently waited for the elevator. As it slowly climbed to the 9th floor, my mind wandered again to Tom in his swimming trunks…

_DING!_

I laughed, knowing that the sound signaled my floor, but also the approval of my previous thought!

I flew down the hall and hurried into my apartment. Luckily, I started packing last night, so I didn’t have too much to finish.

There was one final thing to put in, but I wasn’t sure that I should. I had bought a sexy little nightie. I was conflicted because we had agreed to take things slowly, but I was becoming rather… frustrated.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

 _Oh what the hell!_ I muttered as I threw it in my suitcase, zipped it up, and ran to the door.

“Hey there!” Tom said happily as I opened the door.

“Hi!” I panted, ushering him inside.

“Am I interrupting something? You’re quite… flushed…” he smirked.

“I got home later than I expected and was rushing to finish packing,” I said, still a tad out of breath.

He laughed. “Ehehehehe… I know. I saw you sprinting down the hallway.”

“You were watching?” I asked, feigning shock.

“I was anxious to get started on our trip,” he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

“Oh Tom,” I moaned as I laid my head against his chest.

“Are you ready? I would hate for us to miss our train,” he asked as he gently kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him and kissed him. “I am SO ready,” I replied.

He laughed heartily when he saw the size of my suitcase. “Elena! We’re only going to be gone for 4 days! What the hell did you pack?” he inquired.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” I answered mysteriously.

He regarded me for a moment, and then led us down to the lobby and into the waiting cab.

Thankfully, there was no traffic on the way to the train station. And the train ride was actually very relaxing. Tom had reserved a cabin for us, so we were all alone for the 3 hour trip.

It was nice, because we snuggled up on the seat and talked. I really enjoyed when we did this. I liked learning things about him.

_Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to bring the lingerie…_

I was amazed when we finally arrived at the beach. It was breathtaking. The moon was slowing rising, and it made the water sparkle like diamonds.

Tom had chosen this particular beach because it had private bungalows, and each bungalow had its own small section of the beach.

As it was getting late, we decided to unpack and go to bed early.

This wouldn’t be the 1st time we slept together, but on the few occasions that we had, I was always a bit nervous. With that in mind, I opted for my normal sleepwear—camisole and boy short panties. He was also wearing his usual—boxers and an old tee.

 _The man is even sexy in his old clothes_ , I thought with a small sigh.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

I hadn’t even noticed that he was looking at me.

“Uh, yeah. I’m just tired. It’s been a long week.”

He smiled, and my heart melted. “Let’s get some rest, that way we’ll be refreshed, and we can enjoy our vacation,” he said as he got into bed.

I curled up against him and smiled sleepily.

“Goodnight, Tom.”

“Goodnight Elena.”

The sun woke me up the next morning. I reached over, but Tom wasn’t there. As I fully awoke, I heard the shower.

_I bet he went for an early morning run. He loves to start his day like that._

I got up, and walked slowly into the small kitchen. Another bonus of the place was that you could have the kitchen stocked before you arrived.

I made us some coffee, and began rummaging through the cupboards to see what my lovely doctor had purchased for us. I found some croissants and strawberry jam, so I set about preparing that, too.

I was so focused on my task that I didn’t see him standing there.

“Good morning,” he said softly.

As I looked up, I gasped and dropped the jar of jam. Tom was standing there wearing only his swim trunks.

_Sweet mother of pearl! I was right! Completely luscious!_

“Oh my god! Are you ok?” Tom asked as he cautiously made his way over to me.

“I’m fine. It just slipped,” I said as I quickly grabbed a towel. I knew my face was the color of the jam, and I worked with my head down to clean it up.

When I was done, we sat down and ate. I didn’t look at him once. I couldn’t. I then excused myself to go and get ready.

_I am definitely wearing the one piece after that disaster in the kitchen!_

I returned to the small living room to find him sitting on the balcony, checking his phone.

“I’m ready,” I said, my bag in hand.

He looked up at me and sighed. “Elena… you look… lovely.”

_Lovely… that’s not quite the reaction I was hoping for…_

Suddenly, Tom was standing in front of me.

“Did you hear me?” he asked.

“No, I’m sorry. What did you say?” I said.

“Nothing…” Tom replied a little too quickly.

“No. What did you say?” I pressed.

Without another word, he walked back into the bungalow. My confusion was soon replaced with shock. My eyes grew wide as I saw my bikini in his hand.

“Please don’t be angry. While you were making breakfast, I noticed your suitcase was open, and I saw this,” he said, gesturing at the swimsuit in his hand.

“I was rather hoping that you’d be wearing it,” he said sheepishly.

Before I could respond, he said, almost sadly, “But if you don’t feel comfortable wearing this, I’ll understand.”

I couldn’t answer. I was still embarrassed at the prospect of wearing a bikini in front of a man who resembled a Greek sculpture. Plus, the disheartened tone of voice made me feel even worse.

I looked at him, speechless, and started to cry.

“Elena!” he cried as he pulled me into his arms. “I’m so sorry! This is all my fault…”

I broke away, and said, “No! It’s entirely mine!”

With tears still streaming down my face, he quietly led me down to our little portion of the beach. The sand felt warm under my feet as he pulled the blanket from my bag and spread it out under the waiting umbrella. He sat and motioned for me to join him. As I did, I couldn’t help but notice that he looked a bit nervous.

Tom brushed his fingertips across my face, effectively clearing the remaining tears. He smiled at me, and for a moment, I forgot how upset I was.

“Elena…” he said quietly.

I put my hand on his chest. _Focus Elena!!_

“Tom, please. I need to say something…” I started hesitantly.

He nodded, and smiled at me again. _Damn that sweet smile!_

“You were right. I don’t feel comfortable wearing that,” I began, pointing to my bikini that had also made its way down to the beach. “I don’t feel comfortable because, well, you’re you! You are this amazingly gorgeous, highly intelligent, thoughtful, caring doctor, and I am a very average architect wannabe!

I am SO embarrassed every time you look at me because of our first… few days together!

I dropped the jar today because you were standing there, mostly naked, and looking so incredibly handsome and I’m just a short, not skinny, average gal! How could I possibly feel comfortable wearing a bikini with this?” I said, gesturing at him.

When he didn’t say anything, I continued. “I’m sorry. I just really needed to say that. And I’ll understand if you want me to leave.”

Suddenly he grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue along my lips and I moaned.

“Elena…” he whispered, right before he laid me down on the blanket.

He kissed me even more passionately, before leaving my lips in favor of my neck. He kept kissing further down until he reached the low-cut neckline of my swimsuit. He reached up behind my neck and untied it. Then he gently pulled it down to reveal my breasts.

“So lovely,” he panted, right before his lips found one of my nipples.

I tried pushing him off me. “Tom! We can’t do this here! People can see us!”

He paused, ever so briefly, before he continued. “Look around. No one will see us. But you will have to try and be quiet,” he said, in between kisses.

I groaned softly as I felt his hands on me, pushing my swimsuit off of me. My breath caught as I felt his fingers inching up my thighs.

Without even thinking, I started yanking on his swim trunks, trying to free the rest of him.

He chuckled lightly. “Ehehehe… not so embarrassed now, are you?”

“Please Tom…” I whimpered, my desire for him clouding any rational thought.

“With pleasure,” he moaned as he entered me.

I sighed, as the feeling of him inside of me was better than anything I had imagined.

Our breathing quickened as he rolled his hips, and thrust deeper inside of me. At one point he stopped, to refocus his attention on breasts. I squirmed underneath him, not wanting him to stop.

When he finally did resume moving, we were like a freight train out of control. We were moving together, and so fast, that when I moaned his name in ecstasy, he followed soon after, growling my name.

The feeling of him inside of me was pure bliss. He must’ve sensed that I didn’t want him to pull out just yet, because he rolled us onto our sides.

“Tom…” I panted, trying to catch my breath.

I looked up at him, and my heart nearly stopped. He was looking down at me with such passion and affection that I was rendered speechless.

“Elena,” he said softly.

I just continued to look at him.

“I… I adore you. There is no reason for you EVER to feel embarrassed or inadequate. You are beautiful, but there is SO much more to you than that. And I… I’m falling in love with YOU,” he said sweetly.

“Oh Tom… I… I…” I stuttered, unable to tell him that I felt the same.

“When you’re ready, you’ll be able to tell me,” he replied as he gently rubbed my back. “But I think… I hope… I know what you were trying to say.”

I smiled warmly at him, and nodded. He smiled back, and we separated.

I glanced around, and noticed that there were flowering bushes bordering our little part of the beach. Another quick look eased my fears as the adjoining plots were empty.

I took my cover up out of my bag and pulled it over me. I giggled, realizing that it didn’t cover very much.

Looking at Tom, I saw him tugging his trunks back on.

He stood and extended his hand. A shiver ran down my spine as I accepted it, and he helped me up.

He kissed me on the cheek, and asked, “Do you think maybe later you’ll wear the bikini? I KNOW you’ll look fabulous in it.”

I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked back up to the bungalow.

“I think I may have something that you will enjoy more than the bikini. Would you like to see it?” I asked naughtily.

Tom stopped us at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me.

He kissed me again, threw me over his shoulder, and bounded up the stairs…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
